


Anger & Hate

by GuestTrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTrash/pseuds/GuestTrash
Summary: (Based off of a prompt sent in from an anon to ThatMitchsenTho on Tumblr)http://thatmitchsentho.tumblr.com/post/161146208562/so-like-anons-asking-bout-soulmate-fics-and-i





	Anger & Hate

**_ Beca _ **

 

Beca hated it.

What did Beca hate?

Love. Beca hated love and expectations... and the expectations of love.

Worst of all? Love was right on her wrist.

Hidden under the dozens of bracelets and thread and old festival bands, etc, was the writing pad to her soulmate.

Get a pen, write something, _anything_ , on that designated section and it'd sink away... then appear on _their_ designated area. Then the same for them to you.

Except... it wasn't just writing, it was anything in that area. Bruises, cuts, writing, drawings... anything. They'd disappear once you acknowledged it, once it got to your brain the message, or whatever it was, would disappear. Leaving blank space for you to write.

The rules? There was only one:  
\- Names and appearance? Would appear blank for the other person.

Beca hated it. Beca hated it so much she covered it all with the bracelets. Of course the tingling was annoying as hell. But she saw what it did to her parents. She was protecting herself.

So when, at the end of senior year, she feels a burning pain, it's no surprise she rips the offending objects off and looks at the area.

Two bruises were there, with half crescent moons and Beca immediately knew what was going on. So she grabbed a pen from her bag and quickly scrawls a message.

_Stop. Stop. Stop. What's wrong?_

And the burning stops, as the message fades.

**So now you decide to talk?**

_What's wrong?_

**I messed up. I seriously messed up and the leader is mad at me and I'm hyperventilating and I can't handle it all.**

_How did you mess up?_

**I.. threw up. Over the crowd.**

_Crowd? What?_

**Acapella. I threw up. In the middle of my solo. I need to be punished for it. I ruined the chances of winning...**

_There's always next year. Now, Sweetheart, shower. Go for a shower, grab a hot drink and get cosy. Get some sleep. Don't hurt yourself._

**Why do you care so much, so suddenly? You stopped talking. For years. You ignored me.**

**I thought the soulmate implement stopped working properly and that you were dead.**

Beca hesitated. Then picked up the biro.

_I'm going to meet you someday. And love you someday. I don't want you to live with something you regret. Do as I said. I'll write in the morning._

_Sweet dreams._

Then Beca caps the pen and shoves on only half of the wristbands before changing into shorts and a hoodie and making her way downstairs to her mother at the diner bar. The woman immediately recognises a lost look on her daughters face and grazes her cheek.

" _Tesoro_ , dearest.. tell me what's wrong."

"I hate the soulmate thing."

Her mother smiles bitterly.

"Hates a strong word, _Tesoro_ , you know that. It's not welcome under this roof."

Beca nods obediently.

"Sorry, Mama." She apologises.

"Apology accepted." Her mother takes an obnoxious sip of her contents in the mug, Beca fought her body to stop herself reacting to the sound. "So, Treasure, are going to tell me why you _strongly dislike_ the Soulmate thing?"

Beca sits at the food bar and sighs as her mother continues to clean the diners table.

"She sings, ma, Acapella. It's so lame. I'm destined to be with someone lame."

Her mother, Anne, laughs at this then runs her thumb on her daughters cheek.

"Oh _Gioia_ , you'll find that no matter who your soulmate is.. You'll fall in love with them. You'll fall in love with every aspect of them that you don't like right now... Rebeca whoever that person is, you will fall in love with them so easily upon meeting them and they are going to be the luckiest person to ever see that love from you." She says softly, then smiles at her daughter. "You're so beautiful, _Tesoro_ , whoever that is," Anne point at her wrist, "is so lucky to have you."

Beca lets a soft smile take over her features and looks at her mother.

"Why didn't you and dad work out?"

"Because we weren't soulmates, Bec." She says softly. "We thought we could make it work in High School, we thought we were in love, we thought our soulmates had died. Our soulmates _had_ died.. but your father was given another. He found out when you were five.. then left to be _with_ her when you were nine. So we got a divorce, and he remarried but with Sheila."

"How could he be given another soulmate?"

"The soul changes, Bec... your fathers did, and as long as he's happy, that's okay. It's okay."

"But.. Mama, he had a family _here_... and he just left _us_ for _her_."

Anne pushes a piece of Becas hair behind her ear and smiles sadly.

"Don't be jealous, _Tesoro_. We're our own family, okay?" She hums. Beca nods as her mother reaches over the bar and kisses her forehead.

"Now.. aren't you going to help your mother? I'm getting old, you know." Anne smiles, Beca quickly takes the rag off of her and continues the thorough cleaning.

"How was your last day?" Her mother asks, over on the other side of the small, cosy diner.

"Wonderful. It was just _great_ saying goodbye to all of those _friendly faces_ that made me feel _so_ happy to go there every day." I say, sarcasm strong.

Her mother glares at the window, sighing softly.

"I wish you had made friends."

"I had friends!"

"Rebeca."

"I did have friends... just not close ones." Beca says quietly.

" _Tesoro_..." her mother trails off. "Your father got in touch. He said he wanted to pay for your college funding to Barden."

"Can he give me that money to go to LA instead?" I ask her, half heartedly. "I don't want to go to Barden, Ma."

"They have a few on campus Acapella teams.. maybe your persons there, Bec."

I sigh. "I don't care. I don't want to go. I finished one hell of a rollercoaster, high school.. and now you want me to go through another?"

Her mother lets out a breath.

"College is _always_ better, Baby."

"No. It won't be. It's just who I am, Ma."

"It's getting late, you should head on up." Her mother says softly, acknowledging she wouldn't be getting through to her daughter. Beca nods, making her way to the kitchen and puts the cleaning supplies in the cupboard. She goes back to her mother and kisses her cheek.

"I love you," she says softly, "don't spend too long here."

"Love you too, _Tesoro_. I'll be up in ten."

\--

** Aubrey **

Aubrey was angry.

Angry at who?

At the goddamn person on the other side of her wrist.

Aubrey remembered a simpler time. Whilst younger, eight, exactly, she had sat opposite her best friend, at the time, Mia. Mia was slowly writing short conversations to the other, and giggling about some knock knock joke she had been sent.

Whilst Aubrey was only sent a short, yet simple:

_No. I don't talk to strangers. Ma said no._

Aubrey cried that night. She cried in the arms to her mothers servant, Veronica, as she sobbed about how _unfair_ love was to give her this... this person who could, and would, belittle her so much. Veronica softly explained that maybe the other was slightly younger than the blonde, which wouldn't matter when they would fall in love, but mattered now due to brain development being different as a child. Aubrey understood.

It was a few years after that Mia's gateway to her soulmate was normal skin tone, compared to the slight, slight, lightness on others, and had big fat numbers on it. Displaying her soulmates death date. Mia stopped talking to her, everyone, after that. No one heard from Mia after that.

Aubreys soulmate had gotten a little more talkative. Especially as Aubrey neared twelve, her soulmate sent her short, but sweet, messages. Reminding her to hydrate, and eat, and be safe. Then one day... contact just _stopped._

It had stopped for years. _Years._ From the age of fourteen to twenty two. _Eight goddamn years_.

Aubrey thought they were dead. Aubrey thought the implementation she had was faulty. Aubrey cried for months about it to Ms. Veronica, who was too poor to pay for a home of her own, so lived in the spare bedroom on the ground floor.

Aubrey eventually gave up with trying to contact her soulmate. Despite however much Chloe Beale told her not to give up. She did.

So when the person responded at Aubrey trying to draw blood, to say she was pissed would be an understatement.

Yet she still did as the person said. She showered, put on some shorts, and a long t shirt, went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of green tea before sitting back on the couch. Her redheaded friend sat with her head back and eyes closed.

"They messaged me." Aubrey tells her friend, to which Chloe straightens her neck and looks at the blonde.

"Mhm? Any explanations?"

"No. Nothing. They said they would message me in the morning... wished me sweet dreams."

"Why did they message you in the first place, Aubrey?" Chloe asks slightly concerned.

"I went to the wrong wrist."

Chloe sighs softly.

"You're clean.. right?"

"Yes." Aubrey replies stiffly. Chloe nods.

"Oh Bree. You should've told me. I might've helped."

"I-I think this might have got them talking again." Aubrey says quietly. Chloe nods.

"Good. You deserve happiness."

"Mm." Aubrey hums softly, slight denial in the tone. But Chloe knew better than to argue, and instead turned on, one of the many reruns of, _Friends_.

In morning, the other did indeed write to her. Just a simple

_I'm sorry for making you give up on me._

_Don't worry. I won't disappear, without explanation, again, promise_

That was all Aubrey needed to see to make her smile, she picked up the ball point pen she had beside her and clicked it down.

**It's fine. Just stick to that promise.**

_I don't break promises. I wouldn't make it if I couldn't stick to it_

Aubrey locks her laptop and pushes it away on the dining table of her and Chloe's apartment then thinks out a reply.

**Are you going to explain why you did disappear?**

_No. I don't think it'd be right to tell you like this, honestly. I'll tell you when we're living together._

**I want an explanation why you disappeared.**

_Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not getting one._

**How old even are you?**

_Just graduated._

Aubreys heart sank slightly as she realised whoever it was was younger. Veronica was right. When they told her that their mother told her not to talk to strangers, they'd had to have been five. Maybe six.

_I'm gathering this may be a problem?_

**I'm going into my senior year of college after the summer.**

_So I either got myself a cougar or a manther._

Aubrey rolled her eyes at this.

**You seem annoying.**

_Oh, I am._

**At least you're truthful about it. I respect that honesty.**

_We'd have a short lived and horrible relationship if it weren't built on honesty_

"Well ain't they cute." Chloe says, from behind Aubrey.

"Shut up." Aubrey says softly.

**Do you hope I'm a cougar or a manther?**

Chloe sits next to her friend, awaiting the response with curiosity.

_I'm afraid if your a manther this won't work out. Because I sure as hell didn't go through grief in High School from coming out for nothing._

_That sounded rude. Sorry - if your a manther I'll be your friend._

Chloe laughs slightly at the second part.

**Grief?**

_Hell._

**I relate.**

_Did we just put a hole in the system? Did we just find out the sex of the other?_

**Mmm, I guess we did**

_I'm very pleased about the verdict. Cougar._

**Is that a term of endearment now?**

_Of course_

_You don't get much better than it_

_My mother calls me treasure, and joy, but Cougar will always be better._

**And what does your father call you?**

_A mistake_

_Hardy har har... I don't see my father anymore._

**I don't really see either of my parents**

_How come?_

**Busy workers. Money. I come from a well known family, from where I'm from, they didn't have much time for the kids**

_I'm sorry_

_It's really stupid, me complaining about my life while yours is obviously pretty bad_

**Pain is a different way for everyone. Your pain is a lot for you, but for others your pain will be a small minuscule of theirs. It's humans flaw to undermine it**

_So I got myself, not only a cougar, but a smart one... How lucky am I._

_It's a pleasure knowing I could be in love with you, someday, Cougar._

_ _


End file.
